Phantom Ganon (Hyrule Warriors Legends)
Phantom Ganon is a boss and the main antagonist of the Era of the Great Sea story arc from Hyrule Warriors Legends. He is based on Phantom Ganon from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. Phantom Ganon is an artificial Ghost and doppelgänger created by Ganondorf in his own image. __TOC__ Background and History In Hyrule Warriors Legends War Across the Ages Meanwhile in another timeline, an alternate version of Ganondorf has his soul split into four fragments by another incarnation of Link after centuries of conflict fought over the Triforce. His spirit corrupts the Guardian of Time, causing her to split into the Dark Sorceress Cia and the White Sorceress Lana. Manipulating Cia, Ganondorf has her use the Triforce to warp time and space to free three fragments of his soul sealed in various eras and timelines. Eventually, Ganondorf is able to fully restore himself, and with the aid of Zant and Ghirahim, manages to obtain the complete Triforce. Due to his arrogance, however, Ganondorf is eventually defeated by the Hyrulean Forces, Lana, and their allies from across the ages, and the seal on his soul is restored. Unbeknownst to them, however, the Demon King's phantom continues to plague Hyrule in its master's absence. A New Disturbance After the battle with Ganon, Lana takes back the Triforce of Power and returns to the Valley of Seers to use her crystal ball to search for Cia, who had vanished following her defeat. While she is distracted, however, Phantom Ganon attacks and steals the Triforce of Power. Shortly after this, time and space once again become warped; however, only to a single alternate timeline: the alternate future era known as the Era of the Great Sea. Watchers of the Triforce Abilities As his master's phantom, Phantom Ganon possesses many abilities in common with Ganondorf, such as weapons (Swords and Tridents), magic attacks, and horse riding skills. As a ghost, Phantom Ganon is able to exist and travel between different dimensions such as between three-dimensional and two-dimensional planes. In Hyrule Warriors, he is able to travel from his home era to the alternate timeline and era of Hyrule Warriors. His acquisition of the Triforce of Power and Cia's dark magic allow him to increase his size and powers considerably. He is also shown to be capable of warping time and space with the Triforce of Power alone, though on a far lesser scale than when Cia (under Ganondorf's control) used the Triforce in a similar manner, and only to a single era. He is also shown to be capable of creating a dark doppelgänger of Cia in the form of Dark Cia. He is also adept at creating illusory phantoms of himself to confuse his opponents. Battle Though Phantom Ganon is larger than he was in The Wind Waker, he fights in a manner similar to his The Wind Waker incarnation and can be put into a downed state via the use of Dead Man's Volley. He also has new attacks, such as a dual sword version of the Spin Attack. Like in The Wind Waker, his energy balls can be deflected back at him and he hides among illusion-based phantoms of himself. He also gains a new weakness; if his backside is attacked while he is laughing following the completion of his dual sword spin attack, it will put him into a downed state, making him susceptible to a Weak Point Smash. In Watchers of the Triforce, a Smash Power Boost is required to defeat him. Category:Final bosses Category:Hyrule Warriors bosses Category:Ghosts